


weathering your storm

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Aksana's never seen this side of Alicia before, and part of her wishes she was there in the ring so she could try to stop this, but on the other hand, it's kind of - frightening.

Written for Challenge #522 - "rumour" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during raw 12th may 2014.
> 
> i don't think anyone else is emo about foxsana in 2016-almost-2017, but here i am.

When Alicia’s match ends, when she seems to just – explode out onto her surroundings, Aksana doesn’t know what she’s seeing. She’s never seen this side of Alicia before, even with all the time they’ve spent together: miles and miles in hire cars across the country, endless hours waiting backstage, all those nights sleeping in the same hotel bed. She wishes she was there in the ring so she could maybe stop this, but on the other hand, it’s kind of – frightening. She really doesn’t know what’s happening.

She just knows she has to find Alicia as quickly as possible, and hope they can be alone.

Luckily, they can.

“Are you…?” Aksana starts to ask, but she doesn’t even know what to say. When she reaches out to Alicia’s shoulder, Alicia’s shaking. “Are you OK?”

Alicia doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look up. She doesn’t pull away either, though, which Aksana can only take as a good sign. Aksana tightens her hand around Alicia’s arm, hoping it might stop the shaking. It doesn’t.

“There are people online,” Aksana says, holding up her phone. “And they say that you’re leaving, that you’re quitting. You’re not, though, are you?”

Alicia immediately lifts her head.

“Of course not,” she says, the words sharp, cold – unlike her. “I’m not a quitter.”

Aksana’s relieved – she isn’t sure she could carry on here if Alicia wasn’t with her – but part of her thinks that maybe, for Alicia’s sake, it might be better if that rumour were true.


End file.
